A Warm Hand
by wryencounter
Summary: I was inspired to write this from the end of the episode "Big Fish". Slight spoiler, nothing epic though. Rated M for a reason! Slash! One-shot. This is my first fic! But I dont think it's too bad. R&R! Disclaimer: I dont own Franklin&Bash, unfortunately.


Edit: Fixed the name issue.

Disclaimer: I do not own Franklin&Bash.

* * *

><p>"I'll give you a warm hand."<p>

"What?" Peter asked.

"Nothing." Replied Jared with a slight shrug, and shake of his head. Peter had just lost Jared's bonus to charity, and he was kind of upset about it, and Peter knew it. He also knew that his best friend couldn't stay mad at him for long. He was partially mad because it was supposed to be a hypothetical situation, but it had quickly turned all too real once Peter had opened his mouth. And partially because their boss missed the dart board on purpose.

Jared accepted the dart Peter handed to him and threw it at the dart board, hitting the small ring outside the bull's-eye. Peter threw his and it landed about an inch to the right of Jared's.

"Well," Jared said, "I am about ready to call it a day, head home, and grab a beer."

"Me, too." Peter said, and he added with a grin, "And on the way home, we can talk about all those kids that will be benefiting from your bonus."

* * *

><p>It was going on 11 p.m. when Jared got up from his seat on the couch. He and Jared had been sitting around drinking, and watching television since they got home. Peter had a beer in one hand, and his chin resting on the other. Jared got up, and instead of walking around the table, he walked towards Peter's legs, which made him sit up straight to move his legs to make way for Jared. Before Peter even had both feet off the table, Jared was straddling his lap, his hands on Peter's shoulders.<p>

"What are-" But Peter was cut short from Jared pressing his lips against his own. And he didn't hesitate to kiss back. It was a nice kiss, kind of cliché, nothing to much to it. And that worried Peter. Normally Jared was a little bit more aggressive.

Peter pulled their lips apart, but kept their faces close, and asked, "What are you up to, Jared?"

"Well," Jared started, and then placed on a small kiss on Peter's lips, "remember when I said I was going to give you a warm hand?"

"Yeah?" Peter replied kind of confused, moving in to kiss the other man, because he was kind of bored of talking, but found one of Jared's hands in his hair holding his head in place.

Peter gave a small groan of irritation. Jared knew that Peter didn't like to not be able to kiss him when he wanted to. Jared smirked and licked Peter's lower lip.

"Well, I thought I'd do that now. Seeing as Pindar and Carmen have already gone to bed."

Peter liked where this was going, so he let Jared pull his head back to expose his neck to him. Jared started slow, teasing Peter, but he didn't mind. He liked it when his partner did this, because it made the end that much more exciting from the build up, instead of something rough and quick. Not that he didn't like that, too. He liked everything about sex with Jared.

Jared was busy marking the side of Peter's neck, right on a pulse point. He didn't even care that he'd have to come up with some excuse for their roommates tomorrow as to how the mark got there. It all felt to good to make him care. Jared's warm, wet tongue running over the skin after he grazed it with his teeth. Jared's hand pulling on his hair. Jared's hips rubbing into his own, and the feeling of his weight in Peter's lap.

Peter got excited as Jared made his way back up his neck, towards his chin, and then hopefully, his mouth. But unfortunately for Peter, no such luck. As soon as Jared reached his chin he quickly headed up Peter's jaw. Peter let out a frustrated huff of air.

"What's the matter, Bashy?" Jared whispered in his ear.

"Oh, nothing too much." Peter replied." It's just that my lips are really bored."

"I see. Well, maybe I can help you with that." Jared said, as he started to nibble on Peter's earlobe.

Peter waited patiently while Jared licked back down his jaw line. When he got back to Peter's chin, he pulled away slightly, just out of his reach. They waited.

"Well?" Peter asked.

"Well what?" Jared returned.

"Aren't you going to kiss me?"

"You didn't ask nicely," Jared said with a smirk.

"Kiss me?" Peter said as sweetly as he could.

"That kind of sounded like a command to me. And I really don't think you're in the position to be giving commands right now, Bashy." Jared said, with a slight shake of his head.

"Will you please kiss me, and preferably not as nicely as before?" Peter asked, starting to get impatient.

Jared quickly pressed his mouth against Peter's. Peter was already licking Jared's lips, begging for entrance, wanting to speed things up. Jared opened his mouth and they fought for dominance. Peter gave up after a little bit of fighting, wanting to rush Jared into helping him with the growing problem in his pants. He thrust his hips up into Jared's slightly, earning himself a moan from the other man. While Jared was busy exploring Peter's mouth, Peter was busy unbuttoning the other man's shirt. When he go the shirt open he wasted no time running his hands all over Jared's smooth torso. Not that Jared wasn't muscular. He totally was, just not chiseled. And then didn't bother Peter at all, but what he really enjoyed was the small moan he elicited from Jared when he had brushed against his nipples. Peter smirked into their kiss and grabbed onto both of Jared's nipples. Jared broke their kiss and moaned again, only louder this time.

"You'd better be quiet," Peter whispered against Jared's ear, "You might wake up Pindar and Carmen."

"So?" Questioned Jared, rubbing his hips roughly against Peter's, receiving a moan from him. "You know they'd like to watch. Especially Carmen."

Peter didn't have time to answer Jared because his shirt was being tugged over his head, still buttoned. Jared made quick work of moving his hands down Peter's chest, making him moan from a strong tweak to his nipples. When his hands got to Peter's pants he slowly undid his belt, purposely brushing against the erection straining against his slacks. Peter tilted his head back and moaned. Jared also made slow work with the button, and the zipper, teasing Peter so much his breathing had become erratic.

And then finally, _finally_ Jared had tugged Peter's pants down enough to release his throbbing member.

"_Jared,_" Peter moaned when he grabbed his cock roughly, pulling his hand along the shaft, and flicking his wrist in all the right ways. And then Jared's hand was gone.

Peter whimpered his disapproval and looked down to find Jared releasing himself from his own pants. When his cock was free he slid it against Peter's, and they both moaned. Peter rolled his hips up into Jared's when Jared wrapped his hand around both of their erections. Peter added a hand of his own, and pumped in the same rhythm as Jared. They moaned each other's names back and forth, getting louder, and closer, with each moan, their roommates completely forgotten.

Their hips rolling into each other's, and their pumping at erratic rhythms, Jared and Peter reached their climax together, splattering their hands and stomachs, moaning each other's name one last time. Jared pressed his lips to Peter's for another kiss, and then presses their foreheads together. Jared opens his mouth to say something when they hear a door open.

"Could you at least _try_ to be a little quieter?" Carmen yells down the hall.

Peter chuckles and says, "I told you so."

"You were just as loud as I was," Jared retorts. He stands up and starts to fix his pants as he walks away from Peter, "Maybe you can sleep in your own room tonight!"

"Hey!" Peter exclaims, also fixing his pants as he chases after a chuckling Jared.


End file.
